Unconsciously Bound To You
by misukiya
Summary: Mise was one of the Shidou High School's princes. And even though he was a prince, why was he caring so much about Shingyouji who was one of the school's unknown people? Will he be able to see the truth that he is in love with Shingyouji or will he continue being a jerk prince? Rated M to be safe. Please review. Mwah! God Bless!


Misu Arata is one of the school's princes in Shidou High School. As a prince, he should be dating Ayuzawa Ayako, a hot girl from his high school who has every man's eyes to her. But instead of going out with her, he is stuck with the shy, unpopular, idiotic Shingyouji Kanemitsu, a guy, of all people.

Well, it started when he found Shingyouji being bullied in an alley by some thugs from different high school. He hasn't known him back then because he is the kind that doesn't care about anyone if they don't hold a title or if they are not as popular as he is. At that time, he came from karaoke with his friends and they had some booze and he was quite drank. Good thing he was able to handle the three thugs who were about to, crap, rape the poor Shingyouji.

The guys ran for their lives and left Misu with shredded-clothes Shingyouji. Misu was devoted to women his entire life so he really didn't know how the sight of Shingyouji, who has tear-streaked face, had him all hot and excited. Well, he guessed every good person has their own beasts inside them and Misu's had awaken by Shingyouji. Damn, he had not felt like that for any women. Sure, he dreamt of sleeping with Ayuzawa but never to the point where he's almost losing his mind and, dammit, he could almost come just by the thought of pounding his member inside Shingyouji.

"Th-thank you for… saving me."

The next thing Misu remembered was waking up in a motel with Shingyouji sleeping next to him. They were both naked and only an idiot would think that nothing happened to them the night before.

"W-why are you here and WHY ARE WE NAKED?!" He pointed accusingly to Shingyouji who was rubbing the sleep off his eye.

"Y-you were the one who… brought me here. Didn't you… remember?" Shingyouji asked, almost crying.

"Crap! I thought I was only a little drank last night but I think it's the opposite." He winced as his head throbbed. "You looked familiar, who are you?"

"I – I'm…"

"H-hey, why are you crying?!"

"I'm… Shingyouji Kanemitsu. We are from the same class." Shingyouji clenched his eyes and the tears were running unstoppably down his cheeks.

"Dammit, will you stop crying already? I haven't done anything wrong. And we're too early for the next subject, why didn't you wake me up? No, why didn't you get up early, you were not the one who was drank!"

All Shingyouji did was picked up his pants, though dirty, and slipped it on. It was the only thing left still usable by those thugs. His shirt was good for a new rag. When he was done, he immediately ran to the door but Misu grabbed his hand.

"Where do you think you're going looking like that?"

"I'm heading home to get ready for school."

"Oh, really? Are you really going to show off those love bites you got from me? You're flattering me." Here," Misu gave him an extra shirt. "Good thing I always bring an extra."

Shingyouji stared at the shirt being pressed on his hand and started crying again. This time, Misu didn't ask him why and just let Shingyouji slipped on the orange shirt. Asking won't gain him answer anyway, so he better shut his mouth. He had a heavy heart when Shingyouji left the room, still sobbing a little. _I can find my answer to it sometime. For now, I just want to sleep some more. _He went back to the bed and stared at the ceiling. He remembered what Shingyouji said about readying for school. He snorted. _School my ass! You weren't even walking steadily. You think you can concentrate at school with that back pain?_ He turned sideward and allowed sleep to take him.

Now it has been three days after that incident happened. Misu even had the courage to ask why Shingyouji cried that day and found out that he was the one who made him cry. Shingyouji's first time was taken by him but Misu forgot about it. Even Misu considered punching himself. But hey, it wasn't his fault why he forgot something like that. He was drank, remember? DRANK!

"Hey, Misu, I heard that Ayuzawa is single. She has broken up with his boyfriend. You think you could go and try making her your girl?"

"Naw, I know I can do it. She is easy-to-get anyway. Why don't you try it, Gii? And if you were able to make her yours, I'll try stealing her from you and if she breaks up with you because of me, we can prove she's easy-to-get."

"Uh, I'll pass on her. I am… going out with someone right now and I'm doomed if he knows I'll try pursuing a girl." Gii whispered to Misu.

"H-he?! A guy?"

"Ah, you see, I know I always tell you I'm straight but when I saw this Hayama Takumi, my heart just went wild and you don't know what I did just so I could get his attention and finally let him agree to go out with me. It took me nearly four months, dude, and I'm a healthy guy but I couldn't let myself sleep with another girl because I AM FUCKING HEAD OVER HEELS FOR HIM!"

Misu whistled at that and thought that the world must be coming to an end. He and his best friend Saki Giichi are known to be the princes and yet the both of them are being swayed by guys! He could not make that happen. The world must not end!

"Then I'll do it."

"Okay. Good luck!"

Sitting a chair behind them was Shingyouji and by the look on his face, Misu knew that he heard what they were talking about. Well, they're relationship was only physical and he knew that he should not get guilty about hurting Shingyouji. And besides, he knew that Shingyouji won't go against him because he was just a "slave" and he was the "prince". And yet he can't help but notice an aching feeling inside his heart. Seeing Shingyouji almost cry because of what he thought as jealousy almost made him want to comfort the other. Damn, he needed to get that Ayuzawa so he could save the mankind.

The class ended a little earlier which made everybody in the class cheer. Misu had his way to Shingyouji and whispered to him that he's going to visit his place later tonight. Shingyouji was blushing as he nodded to Misu.

"Then, I'll be waiting for you." Shingyouji said, smiling. _Crap, what's with the smile? We are just going to do the same thing. Me doing you and then go home after I made you cry in ecstasy. So why are you smiling like that. Don't you know that you are… cute?_

Misu shocked himself at his own thoughts and left Shingyouji who was probably asking his dumb mind why.

Misu was frowning in front of his closet and thought very hard on what to wear. Though he kept on reminding himself that he was only going to Shingyouji to have a release of his desire and that a simple pants and shirt is more than okay, he couldn't get himself to wear just that. It's as if he was… _getting ready for a date._ Misu widened his eyes at the thought. It made him shiver to think that he was dating Shingyouji. It made him shiver but… in a good way. His heart thumped in his chest at the thought of dating Shingyouji in public. Holding hands with him as they walk made him smile.

_Crap, I can't let mankind go extinct just because of this. It's just physical. No strings attached. No! It's just being friends with benefits. Yeah. _

His phone rang just when he was about to pick a black shirt which he only wore once. It could be counted as new.

"Yes, hello? … Oh, Ayuzawa! … Tonight? At the newly opened bar? Sure! That would be great. … Who else is going to be there? … So that will make us three guys and three girls. … Sure, I'll be there. Actually, I was just about to go out. Good thing you called. … Bye, see you later."

Yeah, he better stop this thing about Shingyouji and focus on getting into Ayuzawa's pants.

"_Then, I'll be waiting for you." _The smiling face of Shingyouji as he said those words appeared in Misu's mind. It made his heart ache in guilt realizing that he'll not be in Shingyouji's place tonight because of going out with Ayuzawa.

Then Misu found himself calling Shingyouji's phone.

"Misu-kun, are you on the way? I'm not yet done tidying my room so, please, could you walk slowly? I'm still changing the sheets and not yet done with sweeping the living room."

"Uh, about that, I can't make it tonight." The sudden liveliness from the other line was gone and it made Misu grit his teeth because right now he can imagine Shingyouji's smiling face fading slowly and turn to a sad face. Why does it make him hurt in the inside? Dammit!

"Is that so?" Misu could feel how much Shingyouji was trying to make his voice sound normal but he was failing at it badly. "Don't worry, it's okay. You must be busy studying for tomorrow's quiz. I was thinking of doing that later but I guess I'm going to do that now. I'm not that good in English so in need to exert more effort. It's going to be shameful if I got a low grade."

Misu bit his lower lip. Shingyouji's voice was trembling and he knew that he was going to cry any minute now. "But I'm not going to study, I'm going out with some guys and… girls." _Great, Misu, break his heart some more, you idiot! _

A few rustling of what sounded like clothes could be heard from the other line before Shingyouji's voice. "Then, please enjoy the night."

"Yeah. Good night."

The other answered by hanging up the phone but Misu was sure he heard Shingyouji sniffed.

The other four were already pairing up and that leaves Misu to spend the night with Ayuzawa clinging to him like a leech. Damn, her cologne was way too strong to Misu's liking. And she was not shutting her mouth since the moment he came to the bar.

"So, Arata-kun," _Now, what, we are on first-name basis? _"Are you going out with someone?" _Hah! Gii should see this bitch flirting with me._

Misu was speechless. Is he going out with someone? Can you consider it going out with someone when he is going to Shingyouji's place every two days a week? Is he going out with Shingyouji?

"Considering that indecisive look on your face, I could see that you are in love with someone but you just can't admit it to yourself. If I were that someone, I would punch your face." Ayuzawa smiled, "If you are in love with someone, never deny them to people. Plus, it would be less stress if you introduce them to people rather than meeting with them in private."

"Ayuzawa…"

"So, are you going out with someone?"

Shingyouji's faces in all situations appeared in his mind and that was made him set his mind, "Yes, I am."

"See? You looked relieved when you admit it. Well, sorry for tagging you along. I was the only one who got no date tonight so I used you as one. Sorry."

"No, it's okay. If any, I want to thank you Ayuzawa. You taught me a very important lesson."

Ayuzawa only smiled. Then the two was startled with Ayuzawa's ringing cell phone. When the call was done, Misu found out that it was Ayuzawa's ex-boyfriend. The two broke up because Ayuzawa's ex was not acknowledging her in public. And now the guy is asking for a second chance.

"I wonder why he did that. I mean, you are beautiful and hot!"

"I guess he was just ashamed that his girlfriend is an easy-to-get."

"But… are you?"

"If being friendly is also the same as being easy-to-get, then I guess I am. But you know, I only loved one person and that is my ex. So I guess I'll try giving him another chance." Ayuzawa sighed, "You know, those four only mind their dates, so I guess it's okay for us to leave. What do you think?"

"Yeah, that would be a good idea. And, sorry for thinking that you are an easy-to-get. The rumors are scary, I think."

Ayuzawa giggled, "Yeah, I think so, too."

Misu called a cab for Ayuzawa and he rode another cab to Shingyouji's place. He couldn't forgive himself for ditching Shingyouji.

After knocking for three times, a red-eyed Shingyouji opened the door. His nose was as red.

"M-Misu-kun? I thought you said you were going out with your friends?" Shingyouji said and sniffed.

Misu stared at him for a moment before hugging the other.

"I'm sorry for making you cry." He said on top of Shingyouji's mop of black hair. At first he did not receive any form of respond from Shingyouji but then the other slowly hugged him and cried out in his chest, tightening his hold on Misu at the same time.

"You should have stopped me from going out with them if it was hurting you."

"H-how could I? I – I didn't want you to – to think of me as annoying. It hurts a lot to think that you are going out with a girl but I thought it would be more painful if you said I am annoying," Shingyouji sobbed.

"Why would I say something like that?" Misu untangled his hug on Shingyouji and faced his crying face.

"Because I am nothing to you. I am not popular in school and I am a guy. You are heaven and I am earth. We have this wide gap between us. So if you think of me as someone bothersome, I'd rather endure seeing you going out with a girl than lose you forever." Shinyouji smiled at him albeit his tears trickling on his cheeks. "I am happy simply thinking that whoever you go out with in the day, I am still the one who can embrace you in the night."

"Sh-Shingyouji, you…" Misu couldn't help but think of Shingyouji as a cute and bold guy. He wiped the tears on Shingyouji's face and kissed him. It was not their first kiss but it was surely the best they had. It was a kiss in which both had expressed their feelings for each other.

"I guess you're done tidying you room?"

"Eh?! But like I said I was not expecting you to be here so I did not finish cleaning it."

"It's not like it's that dirty, anyway." Misu lifted Shingyouji and carried him to his room, bridal style.

"P-put me down, please!"

"Not a chance. I want to do dirty things to you as soon as possible and letting you walk would take time."

The two reached the room and Misu dropped Shingyouji on the bed which had the other bouncing. The seme was smirking his victory. "Prepare yourself 'coz we'll be so much alive tonight." Misu said as he put off his shirt and crawled to Shingyouji, positioning himself between the other's spread legs.

"M-Misu-kun, aren't you going to study for tomorrow's q-quiz?"

"I've already studied. If you want, I can recite what I have studied while I drive you to the edge." Shingyouji started nipping Misu's earlobe which made him wince. "Let's start the lesson, okay?"

And as Shingyouji was suppressing his moan, Misu was reciting the lessons he had studied and memorized to Shingyouji's ear.

_I love you so much, Shingyouji. But sorry if you have to wait some more time before I can say those words to you because I will be growing some balls first. _

Uhm, what do you think about this? I just thought of this fanfic and voila, I published it. I just hope you like it.

Are you a reader of "And You Are?"? Because if you are, then I am sad to say that it will take more time before I update another chapter. I have this amateur-writer's block. I don't even know what that means. And people who are expecting to read a second chapter of "Believe in Love, Takumi-kun", I'm sorry but it won't have a second chapter.

I'll be going now, bye~

Please click the magical "Review" button to make Misu-chan (I mean my name Misukiya) smile, okay?


End file.
